Tanács
by lolausz
Summary: Wilson hiányában Housenek mástól kell tanácsot kérnie. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Köszönöm nektek hogy elolvastátok az előző Fanficemet és köszönöm hogy írtad reviewst!! Nagyon örültem nekik!!Remélem ez az új is tetszeni fog, ez életem második fic-e és az első ami 6 sornál hosszabb lett, úgyhogy ha kérhetem csak finoman de minden kritikát örömmel fogadok és akkor próbálok javítani a későbbi fejezeteken. Előre is nagyon köszi.

Ez is House/Cuddy, de van benne említés szintjén Chase/ Cameron és Wilson /Amber is. A sztori mostanában zajlik, vagy inkább már most nyáron.

**Első rész.**

-Jesszus, mi ez….és mégis mennyi az idő?- nyögött Chase majd az éjjeli szekrényen álló órára sandított megragadva azt és Alison felé húzta hogy ő is megnézhesse.--3 óra, el tudod ezt hinni 3 óra…- újabb dörömbölések hangoztak-… és valaki határozottan továbbra is veri az ajtót- nyögött.

- Jól van én is hallom, de ne hadonássz már előttem azzal az órával , aludni akarok!!- mondta igen fáradt hangon Cameron és visszafordult a párnára.

-Én is- ásított Chase és lassan lecsukódtak a szemei.

-Most nem nézed meg??

-Mit??

-Hogy mégis ki az.

-Ja, de—Chase lassan kivergődött az ágyból és a bejárati ajtó felé indult, ahol ismét hallotta a dörömbölést de ezúttal már hangos kiabálás is társult hozzá,

-Cameron!! Nyisd ki!! Vagy elkezdek becsöngetni a szomszédokhoz, és azt mondom hogy eddig a lakásodban tartottál megkötözve szex rabszolgának, de nekem sikerült kiszabadulnom…

Ebben a pillanatban felpattant az ajtó egy igen álmos de még inkább irritált Wombattal mögötte.

- Te?- húzta össze a szemöldökét House.

- Te!- nyögött az említett Wombat szemeit dörzsölve.

- Cameron itt van?- S válaszra nem is várva túrta be magát a lakásba enyhe alkohol szagot vonzva maga után.

- Itt- felelte a nő igen álmosan a hálószobából kilépve.

- Átveszem- suttogta Chasenek és egy csókot nyomott a férfi arcára.

- Köszi - mondta és ő is visszacsókolta a nőt majd gyengéden megszorította vállát és sajnáló tekintettel nézett rá azzal elment vissza aludni.

House az egész jelenetet kisebb undorral az arcán nézte végig, miközben helyet foglalat a kanapén és várt hogy Cameron szabad legyen.

- Mit akarsz?- förmedt rá a nő és keresztbe tett kézzel elé állt.

- Mi az semmi „hogy s mint" vagy „megmutatom a lakást" egyből a lényegre akarsz térni. Oh te pajkos kislány!

A nő átható pillantása arra engedte következetni Houset hogy nincs éppen vicces kedvében.

- Hát jó. –mondta és zavarában elkezdett a botját a földhöz veregetni.

- Hallgatom- Mondta még minidig irritált hangon a nő kinek a kedvén semmit sem segített a bot kopogás hangja.

- Nos,…khm…. tanács kéne.

- Tanács?...Tőlem?- kérdezte hitetlenkedve ám kicsit megenyhülve látva a férfi zavarát

- Igen- válaszolta a földet bámulva

- Jó és mégis miben?-és leült mellé hogy biztosítsa figyelméről

- Személyes- hosszú pillantást vetett Cameronra, majd folytatta- Nagyon személyes, és Wilsont pedig nem lehet elérni.

- Talán mert nyaral…Amberrel.

- Igen lehet- mondta kissé fellazulva, enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Egy hét múlva vissz jönnek.

- Tudom, de nem várhat addig, tanács kell, és most kell, mert lassan bekattanok, napok óta nem aludtam, diagnosztizálni sem tudok, nem megy semmi. –idő közben felállta és idegesen kezdett mászkálni a szobában. - Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok bármire is koncentrálni, a fenébe is képtelen vagyok egy shudokot megoldani. Még a TV-re is képtelen vagyok figyelni, már vagy egy héttel le vagyok maradva a Közkorházzal- nevetett keserűen. Most végre megállapodott a kandalló előtt, és a párkányán álló képeket kezdte nézegetni.

- Jó de mégis miért?

- Azt hiszem…. talán lehet hogy… szerelmes vagyok-mondta még minidig háttal Camreonnak

A nőnek erre leesett az álla és hálás volt hogy a férfi nem őt nézi. _house szerelemes hát… ez… váratlan, és meglepő… és mégis ki lehet az??.._ de nem volt ideje végig gondolnia mert House folytatta tovább.

- Egyszerűen nem tudok szabadulni az arcától a testétől, mozdulataitól az illatát érzem mindenben. Mindenhol ő kísért, hacsak meglátom a folyosón leáll az agyam és csak őt látom, elfelejtek mindent, a mondat végét, vagy a diagnózist ami még egy perce kristálytiszta volt előttem- nevetett keserűen-. Ha becsukom a szemem, ha csak egy kicsit is lazítani akarok egyből ott virít mint valami kibaszott jelzőtábla. Még a Vicodin se segít, sőt a vicodin alkohollal csak még rosszabb, mert rámtör az, az érzés hogy mennyire egyedül vagyok és mennyire nem kellek neki. Nem tudom mi ez.. vagy hogy miért jött ez ilyen hirtelen. Nem tudom mit tegyek.

Miközben House beszélt Cameronak rengeteg gondolta kavargott az agyában, _Mégis milyen tanácsot lehet adni bárkinek is ilyen helyzetben…. Még hogy bárkinek, de Housenak?? És miért pont neki kell ezt adni?? Magában némán átkozta Wilsont hogy pont most kellett elutaznia és pont egy hónapra?? És ki lehet az aki ennyire kitudta akasztani Houset?? Még sose látta a férfit ennyire tanácstalannak. Ő aki általában mindent tud , annyira magabiztos hogy Istennel szembe is már többször kiált .. és valahogy mindig nyert. Mit tanácsolhatna egy ilyen embernek??_

-Hát..

Mire összeszedte magát hogy mondjon valami bíztatót House már folytatta is, még minidig háttal, szinte tudomást se véve a nőről.

- De amit a legkevésbé értek az, az hogy miért pont ő??... Hiszen már évek óta ismerem…jó persze elismerem mindig is bejött, de sose akartam tőle mást mint megdugni.

Cameron erre egy hangos krummogással jelezte hogy még minidig a szobában van és nem tetszik neki hogy így beszél bármely nő társáról. House nagy vallomása óta most először fordult meg és mintha némi meglepődéssel konstalálná hogy nem Wilson az akihez beszél. Szemforgatás közben – bocsánatot rebegett majd kanapéhoz bicegett és nagy huppanással leült rá.

- És mégis miért pont most?? Mikor még Wilson sincs itt …nem hiszem el .- és bekapott egy vicodint majd várakozóan tekintett Cameronra mintha tőle várná a megváltást.

A nő aki még minidig kissé letaglózva ült a most már mellette , lassan eszmélni kezdett a halottakból és végig gondolta azt, majd megfontoltan megszólalt.

- Szerintem beszélj vele.

- Oh köszönöm Cameron!! Hogy erre én miért nem gondoltam? hiszen ez olyan egyszerű csak oda állok elé és lekapom. Köszönöm így már minden sokkal egyszerűbb .- Válaszolta House gúnyosan és a tőle megszokott szarkazmussal. Majd hátradőlt a kanapén és lecsukta a szemét megváltást remélve gondolataitól.

- Én nem azt mondtam hogy kapd le!! Hanem hogy beszélj vele. És miért lenne olyan nehéz?

- Mert nem kellek neki- felelte a férfi fáradtan még mindig csukott szemek mögül.

- Miből gondolod? Ha nem beszélsz vele esélyt se adsz neki.

- Tudom

- Honnan??

- Az ember tudja az ilyesmit.

- Hát akkor ne beszélj .- felelte kissé lemondón.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű hogy beszéljek vele vagy ne beszéljek, ő túl sexi, túl erős és túl szép ahhoz hogy kelljek neki….. És mint ahogy azt ma este… megtudtam van valakije .- az utolsó rész valahogy különösen fájdalmasan és lassan nyögte ki közben mereven nézve a nőre. Cameron látta a tekintetében a csalódottságot. És valahogy hirtelen az a gondolata támadt hogy House róla beszél, _de nem, nem lehet ő, hiszen már évek óta ismeri őt…_leesett az álla .._de nem ez csak egy egyezés, igaz hogy ő is sexi és erős meg szép… de nem, nem lehet ő, ugye nem??_ Érezte hogy egyre sápadtabb és sápadtabb lesz, _Nem lehet hogy House pont most jöjjön rá hogy szereti mikor már Chase-el van. Mikor már végre ő is rátalált a boldogságra ez nem lehet. House egy barom, de nem ekkora, muszáj megtudni ki az, egyszerűen muszáj még akkor is ha ő._

Lélegzet visszafojtva remegő hangon megkérdezte hát.

- Ki.. ki az?


	2. Chapter 2

Nagyon örülök és köszönöm, hogy olvastátok az előző fejezetet és hogy írtatok véleményt!Igyekeztem javítani az írásjeleken.Nem tudom mikor tudok legközelebb frissíteni mert az albérletben nincs net .de mindent megteszek! DE most itt a következő!

-Ahhh…- nyögte. Majd lassan vontatottan kiejtette a nevet Cuddy.. Cuddy az.

Cameron érezte, hogy visszatér beél az élet. Nagyot lélegzett ami kifelé már inkább nevetésként jött ki a megkönnyebbüléstől amivel felhívta magára a férfi figyelmét.

- Mi olyan vicces?

- Semmi, … semmi khöm.. szóval Cuddy.

És most hogy így belegondolt lassan minden világossá vált előtte, _hát persze hogy Cuddy ki más lehetne? Régóta ismeri… sexi…erős…szép… nos igen. De van valakije, igen sajnos ez is igaz. Épp ma éjszaka látta hogy egy férfi jött érte a korházba, egy igen helyes és magas férfi még fiatalabb is nála pár évvel. Ettől még nincs veszve semmi, ha House beszélne vele… Cuddynak is érezni kell iránta valamit House állandó megjegyzéseit egyes testrészire minidig tűrte sőt, szinte adta alá a lovat. Állandó 'csatáik' amik inkább tűnnek előjátéknak._ _Szinte minden egy csapásra helyére került. Volt főnöke szerelmes volt a Deanbe, de ez nem csak egy hirtelen fellángolás volt oh.. nem, nem ez már évek óta fejlődött_. _Minden értelmet kapott, még az is hogy Wilson pont most nyaral, hiszen éppen ezért eszmélt rá House érzéseire, nem volt zaklatnia unalmas perceiben, így volt ideje más gondolatokra is amik lassan teljesen úrrá lettek rajta. Hihetetlen hogy ezt eddig nem vette észre pedig még mindennél egyértelműbb volt. _

- Tudod kicsit ijesztő vagy mikor csak úgy a semmibe bámulsz ezzel az idétlen félmosollyal az arcodon.

Ez csak azért van mert most már minden világos.

Remek akkor megosztanád velem is mert ma végre aludni akarok! Kérlek mond hogy ez szerinted is csak valami középkorú krízis hogy csak kell egy kurva és mindent elfelejtek. Ugye?- tette fel a kérdést bizakodva.

Ööööö.. Nem hiszem hogy egy kurva bármit is megoldana, azt pedig főleg nem hogy ez egy középkorú krízis. House te szerelmes vagy belé, de már évek óta… hihetetlen hogy még te se vetted észre..

Nem.. Még hogy évek óta? Én évek óta.. Cuddyba…? Mond normális vagy? Hiszen ő maga az ördög az már-már hazaárulás lenne.

Cameron csak mereven nézett az őt és magát is győzködő férfira aki úgy tűnt mintha lassan kezdett elgondolkozni a hallottakon.

Nem.., nem ez nem lehet, ez csak egy pillanatnyi érzés, vagy inkább csak egy párhétnyi érzés, el fog múlni, el kell múlni. Biztosan elfog.

Szerintem akkor is az lenne a legjobb ha beszélnél vele . – felelte vállon veregetve a férfit és felállt jelezve hogy felőle vége a beszélgetésnek. House hitetlenkedő pillantásokat vetve a nőre követte példáját és lassan az ajtó felé bicegett.

Hát kösz. Te is sokat segítettél.

Bármikor, jó éjt House!

A férfi erre válaszként csak egy prüszkölést adott majd Cameron becsukta az ajtót és visszasétált a hálóba. Az órára pillantva látta hogy még így is maradt legalább 2 óra alvás. Óvatosan bebújt Chase mellé az ágyba és a férfi felé fordulva lassan lecsukta szemét

- Elment? –kérdezte álmosan a férfi

- El.

- Mit akart?

- Tanácsot.

- Az jó. – nyögte halkan Robert és átölelt karjával Cameront aki boldogan bújt az ölelésbe és halkan suttogta a férfi mellkasába hogy -Szeretlek.

- Én is.- Volt az elhaló válasz és a végén halk horkolás jelezte hogy a férfi már el is szundított. Nem sokkal később a nő is érezte hogy úrrá lesz rajta az álmosság és ő is elszenderült.

House Cameronnal folytatott beszélgetése után képtelen volt lenyugodni, még rosszabbul érezte magát mint előtte. A gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak az agyában, képtelen volt napirendre térni azon hogy talán már évek óta szerelemes Cuddyba. A nőnek is pont most kell összeszedni valami kölyök képű férfit, most biztos vele van, a karjaiban, alszik békésen míg ő képtelen lenyugodni, csak ül a motoron és össze-vissza kanyarog a városban. Ekkor volt az a pillanat mikor realizálódott benne hol is van, a környéken csak szépen festett, gondozott családi házak sorakoztak. Mindegyikben vaksötétség jelezte hogy lakóik mélyen alszanak. Már az utca is stimmelt, csak egy pár ház és ott van, most megbizonyosodhat róla hogy a férfi ott van- e nála vagy egyedül tölti ő is az éjszakát, és.. ha igen… akkor talán becsönget, amúgy is nemsokára kelne, igen becsönget és beszél vele, elmondja, el kell mondania. még 4 ház, 3,2,1 és ott volt. A Csinos fehér ház, zöld ajtóval és előtte Cuddy vöröse mellett most ott volt a szürke lexus is amibe ma látta őket beszállni együtt. House kiengedte a levegőt, amit nem is tudott hogy visszatartott azóta hogy meghozta döntését beszél vele. Gyorsított a motoron és tovább hajtott a lakása felé.

Haza érve a kanapéra vette magát magába öntött egy fél üveg scotchot majd utána küldött egy pár Vicodint és mély álomba zuhant.

Mikor felébredt már kint sütött a nap, mit sütött? Ragyogott!! nem igaz hogy az időjárás egy kicsit sincs tekintettel a lelkivilágára miért kell ennyire sütnie?ÉS miért csicseregnek azok az átkozott madarak is? Sajgó fejjel, és még jobban sajgó lábbal lépdelt a fürdőbe ahol egy a tükörbe vetett röpke pillantással megállapította hogy a szokottnál is rosszabbul fest, majd hozzá kezdet szokásos készülődéséhez.

Egy órával később ami kicsivel lehetett fél 12 után napszemüvegében fájdalmasan lassan belépett a PPTH-ba és egyenesen a liftek felé vette az irányt. Ám nem volt elég gyors és egy irritálóan magas női hang szólította meg a terem másik feléből.

House? Hol a fenébe jártál?

Oh Cameron, ez meg mit akar?- gondolta magában a férfi mielőtt tovább tetette hogy nem hallja a nőt, ekkor megérkezet a lift, belépett, elkezdte nyomkodni a gombokat, már csukódott az ajtó mikor újra vissza kinyílt, és megvető tekintettel Cameorn lépett be mellé.

Szóltam neked.

Oh nem hallottalak

Azt hittem meghaltál.

Kösz….de még élek- Ha szemüvege nem takarta volna még mindig az szemeit a nő részesülhetett volna abból a számos szemforgatással ami ezt a kijelentését követte.

Mégis mit történt veled tegnap éjszaka? Elmentél hozzá ugye?—Kérdezte a nő izgatott bizakodással a hangjában

Ja- szólt a szimpla válasz

És…?

És mi?

És mit mondtál neki? Ő is kedvel téged ugye? Én tudtam!! Egyből tudtam mikor reggel szóltak hogy elmarad a vezetői értekezlet, mert Cuddy betelefonált hogy elkapott valamit…. Vagy valakit- tette hozzá bizakodó mosollyal.

Valaki mást- vetette oda House mielőtt kilépett a liftből maga mögött hagyva a szájtátott Cameront.

Ez a nap a szokásosnál is keservesebben telt beteg nem volt, se Wilson, se Cuddy. Egész nap csak a nőre tudott gondolni, bár ez kezdett megszokottá válni nála az utóbbi időben. Nem jött be ma, ez biztos azt jelenti hogy túl fáradt volt mert az egész éjjel szeretkezett a férfival a karjaiban tartotta őt és édes szavakat suttogott neki, talán még akkor is mikor hajnalban a házánál járt. Érezte hogy egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre süllyed az önsajnálatban ahogy ezeket a jeleneteket pörgette az agyában. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt, hogy tegnap este mennyire boldog volt a férfi mellett, végig mosolygott, a férfi is rá, ahogy kacagva beszállt mellé és elindultak a parkolóból igazából már ott és akkor tudta hogy neki itt nem terem babér. Cuddy túl boldog, túl élettel teli volt a férfi mellett, szinte olyan volt mint sok évvel ezelőtt Michigenben felszabadult és gondtalan. Mellette sosem lehetne ilyen az ő lábával, a függőségével, állandó hangulat ingadozásával csak megkeserítené a nő életét. Nem, nem szabad együtt lenniük. Jobb ez így. Majd csak túl lesz ezen is, hiszen az életében mindenen túl lett valahogy, az apja kínzásain, a lábán, Stace-n mindenen ezen is túl lesz, csak idő kell.

5 órakor kivergődött az épületből és haza indult. Otthon a már lassan beváló gyakorlathoz nyúlt vicodin és a scotch. minden csak az arányokon múlik, ha túl sok a a vicodin kevés az alkohol az nem üti ki csak szánalmasabbnak érzi magát, fordítva pedig a biztos és örök elalvás. Igen talán ez lenne a megoldás mindenre…lenyelte a szokásos pár vicodint és nekikezdett hogy uána küldje a piát 1 pohár,2,3, ez már szokott hatni, de most még minidig semmi. Jöhet a 4. igen lassan kezdte érezni hogy elönti a fájdalom, és bánat, itt a szánalom, jöhet a következő és végre itt az örök nyugalom nekilátott az 5. pohárnak is és már a felénél tartott, mikor valami belső ösztön miatt inkább letette és lassan ráeszmélt, hogy már így is majdnem megitta az üveg ¾-ét ez sok, túl sok, még neki is. Nem fog meghalni, nem, nem így és főleg nem egy nő miatt, Még ha azt Lisa Cuddynak hívják akkor sem. Kibotorkált a fürdőszobába és nekikezdett kihányni legalább az alkohol felét ami szervezetébe került. Lassan érezte hogy kezd kitisztulni az agya, egy hideg zuhany után főzött magának egy kávét és megtett mindent hogy minél tovább ébren maradjon.

Végül 11 –kor ébredt arra hogy elaludt, de tudta hogy él, a feje mindennél jobban hasogatott, szinte annyira fájt neki hogy nem is érezte a lába sajgását ahogy lassú mozdulatokkal a vicodinos doboz felé vette az útját, a nappaliba leült és némán maga elé bambult. Üres volt az agya, végre hetek óta szinte most érezte igazán üresnek és gondtalannak magát. Becsukta szemét és próbálta élvezni ezt a ritka kincset, de hirtelen egy emlék kép szivárgott az agyába, igen biztos valami emlék gondolta még utoljára. Majd elaludt.

_Csukva volt álmában is a szeme. Érezte a nap melegét a bőrén, a szoba tiszta illatát és a mellett fekvő nő lassú cirógatását. Nem ez nem emlék, egyre tisztább lett a kép. Egy ágyban fekszik, kényelmes, puha párnák közt, az ablakon besüt a ragyogó nap, kint csicseregnek a madarak, ugyan azok a madarak mint tegnap a nappalijában, de ez nem az a szoba, itt túl tiszta van, és ez pedig határozottan nem a kanapéja. Lassan kinyitott a szemét attól félve hogy ettől elmúlik az egész, de nem a nő kinek eddig nem látta az arcát csak a haját még minidig folytat az ujjaival a körzést mellkasán, de már így is tudta ki az, valóra vált a lehetetlen egy ágyban feküdt Cuddyval. Hosszú barna fürtök terültek szét a karján amit a nő nyilvánvalóan párnának használt, szabad kezét felemelve beletúrt a nő hajába és mélyen belélegezte annak illatát, erre a nő felé fordította mosolygó tekintetét és az arcára nyomott csókok között csak ennyit suttogott:_

_- Végre fent vagy._


	3. Chapter 3

és... itt a történet vége, ez az utolsó fejezet, remélem tetszeni fog.

Álmából ébredve eszmélt rá hogy mennyire is kell neki ez a nő, mennyire élete részese akar lenni és mellett ébredni minden reggel, meg fogja szerezni, most megy és elmondja neki mit érez

Álmából ébredve eszmélt rá hogy mennyire is kell neki ez a nő, mennyire élete részese akar lenni és mellett ébredni minden reggel, meg fogja szerezni, most megy és elmondja neki mit érez. Isten nem lehet vele ismét oly kegyetlen, neki kell adnia Lisat. Ezzel az elszántsággal ült fel motorjára és indult el a jól ismert környék felé. Cuddy háza elé érve ismét ott fogadta a szürke lexus ami mintha tegnap óta nem is mozdult volna helyéről de most tudomást sem véve róla az ajtóhoz bicegett a tőle telhető leggyorsabban és heves kopogásba kezdett, 5 percnyi elszánt püfölés után felpattant az ajtó , egy nála kicsivel magasabb és jóval fiatalabb kócos férfival mögötte.

-Maga meg kicsoda? És mit akar?- szólt a nem túl kedves kérdés

-Senki, Cuddy itt van?- válaszolta House és már próbálta is betúrni magát a lakásba de a férfi nem ált el az útjából

-Ember hajnali egy van!! Mi a fene lehet ennyire fontos?

-Beszélnem kell vele. Tudja ez olyan orvosi dolog- és próbált újra bejutni a lakásba.

-Nem vár…- kezdte a férfi de egy álmos női hang szakította félbe a háttérből

-Mi van itt? House te vagy az?

-Cuddy? Ez a te csoda komornyikod nem akar beengedni .- ezzel kiérdemelt egy megvető pillantást az említett 'komornyiktól' de az semmit sem tett hogy arrébb lépjen az ajtóból. Ekkor megjelent mögötte a nő. _Uram Isten hogy lehet valaki ennyire sexi elaludt hajjal és csak egy talptól nyakig érő köntösben_ .gondolta House és igyekezett hogy nehogy túl sokat eláruljon arca gondolataiból. Cuddy sajnálkozó pillantást vetett a mellette álló férfira majd megszólalt

-Köszönöm Richard innen majd én átveszem.

-Biztos vagy Lisa? Szívesen maradok- és gyanúsan méregette Houset. Aki viszont gyanúsan méregette őt._Mégis mit eszik ezen a pasin Cuddy, nem tűnik valami lángésznek, inkább csak egy amolyan agyatlan gazdag szép fiúnak,nehéz volt elképzelni őket együtt így sarkak nélkül volt köztük vagy jó 1,5 fej szintkülönbség és hát súlyban is vagy 40 kiló, nem lehet valami kellemes alatta feküdnie._

-Nem lesz semmi baj, menj csak vissza aludni.

-Hát jó- azzal ellépett az útból és elindult a folyosón, a másik férfi újra megpróbált belép a lakába, de ezúttal a nő állta útját.

-Mit akarsz House?

-Bemehetek?

-Nem. Mit akarsz?

-Tanácsot.

-Milyen tanácsot? Orvosit? Nincs is beteged.

-Akkor nyilvánvalóan nem orvosit .- erre nem kapott választ csak a nő átható pillantását.

-Most komolyan nem engedsz be?

-Nem- felelte a nő és hogy szavának nyomatékot adjon hátralépett az ajtóból és behúzta azt maga után. És folytatta a merev bámulást a férfira.

-Nem nagyon könnyíted meg a helyzetemet!- válasz semmi, csak a merev bámulás, hát jó.

-Nem is tűnsz betegnek.

-Tessék?

-Nem látszol betegnek . Azt hittem ezért nem voltál ma bent mert elkaptál valamit.

-Ja igen, már.. már jobban vagyok.

-Ennek örülök- mondta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában a férfi.

-House kinyögnéd hogy mit akarsz??

-Már mondtam, tanács kell.

-Jó de mégis miben?

-Személyes ügyben. Tudod most hogy Wilson nincs itt, nem sok emberhez tudok fordulni.

-Rendben, mi az?

-Nos hát igen… van ez a nő- kezdte kicsit bizonytalanul, de tudta mit akar, elmondja neki hogy érez anélkül hogy a nő tudná róla beszél. –szóval van ez a nő, aki gyönyörű és okos és erős, szinte állandóan felidegesít, és hát szóval mostanában kezdem más szemmel nézni, nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, állandóan rajta jár az agyam, Hacsak meglátom eláll a lélegzetem is.- Ekkor nézett fel először azóta hogy elkezdte a mondókáját, és amit Cuddy arcán látott, már amit a félhomály engedett, _az mi volt?? Csalódottság?? Nem… az nem lehet_. _Inkább újra lefelé néz még mielőtt teljesen elmerülne a nő arcában_

- Képtelen vagyok a legalapvetőbb dolgokra. - Nevetett keserűen , és felidézte a pár nappal korábbi eseményeket. - A múltkor is épp rájöttem a pontos diagnózisra és elkezdtem volna érvelni Foremannek, hogy miért is az, ö megjelent és mindent elfelejtettem, csak úgy álltam a folyosó közepén mintha megbabonáztak volna. Eddig egész életemben még soha nem éreztem ezt senki iránt. Még Stacy se volt ilyen hatással rám .- most újra engedett magának egy röpke felpillantást és megint ez a furcsa arckifejezés az arcán, _mi ez csalódottság vagy unalom??ennyire vágyik vissza a kis Richardhoz? Jól van már amúgy se húzza sokáig a történetet._

-Valami megoldás kell, mit tegyek?

-Akkor ha jól értem szerelmes vagy belé? Igaz? – kérdezte Cuddy furcsán követelőző hangon.

-Igen, lehet, talán, … nem, nem tudom.

-Egyszerű beszélj Thirteennel.- mondta lemondóan.

-Beszéljek vele??Mindenki ezt mon… mi?? Kivel?? Thirteenel? Minek beszéljek vele?

-Jézus House, ez elég egyértelmű hogy ő az,

-Egyértelmű??

-Láttam.

-Mit??

-Amit az előbb meséltél, mikor elfelejtetted a diagnózist.

-Láttad?- kezdte furcsán kuncogó hangon House.

-Igen láttam ahogy kirontasz a vizsgálóból és Foremen felé indulsz és közben azt kiabálod hogy már tudod!Tudod mi a baja és elkezded neki magyarázni mennyire egyszerű az egész, mikor odaállt mellétek Thirteen és te felnéztél rá, utána meg úgy gagyogtál mint egy kisovis, majd megfordultál és visszavágtattál a rendelőbe. House láttam én is ott voltam.

-Szóval te is ott voltál??- kérdezte House egy félmosollyal az arcán

-Igen. És ha így érzel iránta- mély sóhaj- el kell neki mondanod.- _újra ez a lemondó hangsúly_. _Talán mégis van remény. Cuddy is kedveli őt?? Nem az nem lehet akkor nem állna össze egy ilyennel mind ez a pasas, semmi közös nincs bennük _

-Ha enniy volt akkor megyek vissza aludni, sok szerencsét hozzá, de ez nem nagyon kell a fiatal beosztottaid általában odáig vannak érted- mondta és hátat fordítva lassan az ajtó felé lépett.

-Csak még egy valami. Mikor ez az eset történt… te hol is álltál pontosan..?

-A nővérpult mellett - kezdte a nő, még mindig háttal a férfinak,- pont, - sóhaj- pont thirteen mögött.

-Pont mögötte?- kérdezte a férfi és a nő után lépett, annyira közel volt hozzá hogy szinte érezte a belőle sugárzó meleget, beszívta illatát.

-Igen, gondolom ezért nem emlékszel rám- mondta Cuddy és érezte a férfi meleg leheletét a nyakánamint az beszélni kezdett

-Tudod a vicces az hogy én ebben a sztoriban Thirteen az akire nem emlékszem, csak te, és hogy mennyire gyönyörű voltál abban a tűzpiros toppban azzal a fájdalmasan szűk szoknyával.

Lisa érezte hogy a szíve a torkában dobog. _Ez igaz?? Ez igaz lehet vagy csak az agya játszik vele Tényleg ezt mondta vagy csak azért hallja ezt mert ezt akarja_. De nem volt ideje tovább gondolkoznia mert a férfi keze körülfonódott derekán és lassan megfordította őt. A meglepődéstől még mindig nem tudott szóhoz jutni és megbabonázva bámult Housera, aki épp meglepő finomsággal szedett ki egy kóbor tincset az arcából.

-Te vagy az Lisa, minidig te voltál- azzal lehajolt és egy szenvedélyes csókot nyomott a nő ajkára, akinek nem kellett több, máris a férfi hajába túrt és lábujjhegyre állva próbált még közelebb jutni hozzá.

-Uhh.. szóval neked is bejövök.

-Fogd be és folytasd a dolgod!

-Igenis úrnőm!-Nevetett és folytatta a dolgát! Testük teljesen összenyomódott House egyik keze a nő nyakán másik a hátán nyugodott . Lassan hátráltak az ajtó felé, és azt elérve egy nagyot koppant ott Cuddy feje.

-Uh.. Sajnálom- lihegte House és a nő nyakán lévő kezét felemelte a fejéhez és gyengéden simogatni kezdte.

-Semmi.. semmi vész- nyögte a nő. És ismét közel hajolt hogy ott folytassák ahol hirtelen abbamaradt. Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a háta mögött az ajtó.

-Lisa minden rendben?? Hallottam egy nagy koppanást és…- hangzott Richard aggódó hangja. –Oh elnézést- Szólt és fordult visszafelé de ekkor egy új hang hangzott fel mögüle szintén aggódón.

-Lisa mi az mi történt??.. Oh.. hello- szólt egy Cuddyra kísértetiesen hasonlító nő az előttük még mindig egymás karjában álló pár férfi tagjára tekintve.

-Greg .-kezdte Lisa - had mutassam be a húgomat Lily Cuddy- Taylort és a férjét Richard Taylort.

-A férjét??-Hökkent meg a House, és boldogságát egy pillanatig sem palástolva nevetve folytatta- Te az ő férje vagy??- további kacaját a még mindig karjai közt álló nő hajába temette.

-Igen, a városba fognak költözni és azért vannak itt hogy házat keressenek maguknak, ezért nem voltam bent tegnap, nekik segítettem a címekkel .- magyarázta Lisa. De erre semmi választ nem kapott a férfitől mert az még minidig folyatta nevetését.

Az idősebb Cuddy aki nem igazán tudta mire vélni a helyzetet lassan a másik kettő felé fordult és fejbólintással jelezte hogy rendben vannak, azok pedig eltűntek a folyosón magukra hagyva az újonnan egymásra találtakat. House még minidig arcát a nő hajába rejtve nevetett és próbált felfogni a szerencséjét, _Cuddy is érez iránta valamit és még hős szerelmes sincs akivel meg kell küzdenie Az élet talán mégsem olyan szar végtére is._

-Greg…Greg!!-.próbálta hangosabban de semmi, úgy tünt a férfit nevető rohamából semmivel sem lehet kizökkenteni- HOUSE!!- Ezúttal már szinte ordította és egyúttal egy jó irányzott lökést is adott bordáinak a könyökével.

-Aúú.. hé.. ne ne bánts

-Jó, ha megmondod mi olyan vicces.

-Csak az Drága Lisa- azzal felemelte a nő arcát- hogy most mindennél boldogabbá tettél- és ismét elkezdte csókolgatni a nőt, aki lassan hátrált a lakás felé. Az ajtón túl megállt és próbált szabadulni a férfi öleléséből de az egyre inkább magához húzta.

- House! Engedj, be kell zárnom az ajtót.

- Nem engedlek sehová túl jó az illatod- újabb csók- túl puha a bőröd- újabb csók- és végül túl jó érzés a fenekedet fogni!-nagy szorítás- Mondta nagyot kacsintva a nőre és már hajolt is vissza hogy folytassa csókjukat de a nő gyorsabb volt és megszabadult az ölelésből

-Nos ez igen kedves volt és romantikus-szemforgatás- de nem akarnám hogy kiraboljanak amíg alszunk .- Mire visszafordult a férfihez az már nem volt látható sehol.

-House??.. House?? Most meg hol vagy??- kérdezte suttogóra fogva a nappali kanapéján alvó pár miatt, de nem kellett sokáig keresnie a férfit. Amint belépett hálószobájába megpillantotta őt az ágy szélén ülve motoros dzsekijétől már megszabadulva háta mögött két kezére támaszkodva a nőre várva. Aki hatalmas mosollyal az arcán belépett a szobába és becsukta az ajtót.

-Gyere ide .- Mondta a férfi és kiegyenesedett várakozón pillantva a nőre aki lassan két lába közé állt és kezeit vállán nyugtatva mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett majd lehajolt ajkához és sajátjával simogatni kezdte azt, végig csókolt a férfi orrán, homlokán visszatérve ajkaihoz és újabb heves csókolózásba kezdtek, majd egy gyenge harapással elengedte a férfit és leült mellé az ágyba egyik kezét a sajátjába fogva.

-House én…

-Cssss…- tette szabad kezének egyik ujját a nő szája elé .- Csak aludjunk!! Ok??

-Jó.- válaszolt Cuddy. Majd mindketten felálltak, House az ágy másik oldalához bicegett és elkezdett levetkőzni boxerre és pólóra, mikor észrevette az igen szembeszökő hatását a nőnek,

-Tudod, khöm… lehet hogy vennem kéne egy hideg zuhanyt – kezdte kissé bizonytalanul a nőre nézve aki már az ágyban feküdt a férfira várva.

-Ugye erre van?- kérdezte de azzal már el is tünt a lila fürdőben. _Halálos betegségek, halálos betegségek, gennyező sebek, fekély, nem semmi, még minidg csak Cuddy és hogy mindössze pár miniméter fogja elválasztani tőle perceken belül, uhh… ez nem segít. Valami igazán visszataszító kell, Wilson pucér segge, Wilson pucér segge… igen ez az.. ez jó. Na ez tényleg gyorsan ment. _Két perccel később már ismét a hálószobában volt, bebújt a paplan alá és karjaiba húzta a nőt.

-Köszönöm.- sugta Cuddy halkan és ha lehet még közelebb bújt a férfihez arcát mellkasába temetve és belélegezte illatát.

-Ö..tudod ha tovább folytatod ezt, lesz még egy pár kis utam a fürdőbe- kezdte a férfi.

-Oh, sajnálom, csak olyan jó itt feküdni veled- mondta és kicsit távolabb húzodott hogy láthassa a férfi reakcióját, de amit viszont láttott az csak House hatalmas mosolya volt amiből egyből tudta hogy férfi is osztja véleményét.

-Jó éjt Lisa!- mondta a férfi és átnyúlt a nőn hogy leoltsa az éjjeli szekrényen álló lámpát, majd egy csókot nyomott a nő homlokára és szorosabbra fűzte ölelését a nő körül.

-Jó éjt Greg!

Másnap mikor kezdett magához térni először csak a nap melegét érezte a bőrén, aztán a szoba meglepően firss illatát, majd az ágynemű lágy anyagát ,valami furcsa meleg puhaságot ami az oldalához nyomódott és a mellkasán haladó kész lassú simogatását. Először alig merte kinyitni a szemét, attól félt hogy ismét csak álmodik, ami éjszaka történt csak egy álom volt ami még mindig folytatódik és ha kinyitja a szemét eltűnik az egész. Minden bátorságát összeszedve lassan kinyitotta az egyik szemét, a szobában világos volt, szinte földön túlian világos, az ablakon át beömlő fény először bántotta is a szemét, inkább visszacsukta és hírtelen arra gondolt hogy meghalt, hogy ez a túlvilág, de muszáj volt biztosra tudni, nagy lélegzettet vett és ezúttal kinyitotta mindkét szemét. Először csak egy barna fejet látott, de a nő illatából rögtön tudta hogy ki az. Lassan felemelte a fejét és csak annyit súgott a férfinak hogy- Végre fent vagy.

Remélem tetszett, köszönöm mindenkinek aki elolvasta, várom a véleményeket.


End file.
